Love Will Remember Us
by sellynesslea
Summary: Zoe comes back from New York after eight months. Why did she take her so long ? What's bring her back ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been eight months that she left. Eight months she has run away from Bluebell. Now, she's on a bus : the same one that brings her in the place two years and half ago.  
It was hard to her to admit it but she missed it, people too like Lavon, AB even Brick.  
No one knows that she was coming back. It will be a big surprise for everyone because they lost hope to see her again after five months of her departure for New York.  
She needed this time off to think about her life, about the mess she was before to go. New York was a best idea. Now she feels better.

Zoe arrived to the Mayor Plantation, looking around. She really missed being here. When she finally arrived to her carriage house she stopped for a minute and looked from the other side of the pond she knew she have to talk to him but she doesn't know what to say. She came in her house, she was tired and she needed some sleep.

She woke up, the next morning, still doesn't know what to do, to say, how to react specially with him. She heard a knock on the door, losing her thoughts. It's Lavon : she missed him. They didn't talk that much lately, she was busy with work. He was still her best friend.

- Lavon ! I missed you. Zoe runs in his arms and hugs him.

- Hey Big Z ! I missed you too. How's New York? How's your trip?

- Good. All good. My mum says hi.

- Great.

An awkward silence settled down until Lavon finally started to talk :

- Did you speak to him yet?

- No, and I don't know what to say.

- Just be there for him.

- I will but I want to do more.

- Zoe, no drama.

- Why did you think there will be drama?

- With you there will always be drama. He laughed.

- It's not true !

Lavon raised an eyebrow.

- Okay. Maybe. Probably. But it will be weird.

- Just be there. I have to go to pick AB. We'll meet you there.

- Okay bye.

After Lavon left, Zoe get dressed. She decided to wear a classic black dress and black high heels. She looked herself in the mirror thinking she have to do more but she doesn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoe arrived with big knots in her stomach. She still had the same dilemma than two hours ago. All Bluebell was here. She got out of her car. She felt all the looks on her. She breathed out and moved to the crowd.

She saw Tom and Wanda came to her.

-Doctor Hart ! You're back! Wanda said smiling.

-We were not expected you! What a surprise! Is it for good? Or are you visiting us and leaving us again for New York? Why are you coming back just now? What take you so long?

- Slow down Tom, Please!

Now everyone looked at them. Zoe continued :

- Yes I'm back. When I left I just needed time to think. It takes longer than I expected.

They both nodded. Tom repeated:

- Is it for good?

- I don't know yet. It will depend on a lot of things.

She smiled, stopped look at them and started to search for someone, for him.

When she finally found him, she looked at him and saw that he seemed really sad and in that moment she felt an hole in her heart like she could feel and share his pain. She started to walked to him but a tall blond stopped her.

- Doctor Hart what are you doing here ?

- Hi Lemon ! Nice to see you too ! Zoe said sarcastically. I'm here for …

Lemon interrupted her :

- He doesn't want to see you !

And then she left. Zoe whispered still in socked:

- What ?

Zoe felt two shadows behind her. She turned around begging there's no Tom and Wanda and their never-ending questions.

Fortunately, it was Lavon and Annabeth. When she saw them, she smiled. Annabeth came to her to her.

- When Lavon told me that you were here I didn't believe him.

- I'm really happy to you see too AB. I missed you.

- I missed you. Are you okay ? You seem puzzled.

- I am. I just saw Lemon and she told me that he doesn't want to see me.

Lavon and Annabeth looked at each other.

- Look Z, Lemon was really protective with him the last few months.

- I can't get that. But she doesn't have to talk for him. He can do it himself. He a grown man.

- Calm down said Annabeth sweetly. I'm sure Lemon has just exaggerated a little bit.

- I hope you right. I really hope she said slowly. They all nodded.

- Just one more question why did you guys tell me about this before. I'm a doctor you know.

- Let's go said Lavon.

They walked to the crowd until Zoe saw George and stropped. It has been eight months that she saw him and she thought at their last conversation. It didn't end well. She have to apologize to him specially the part her participation to his break up with Tansy. She walked to him.

- Hi George

He turned around and looked at her surprised :

- Zoe. You're back.

- Yes I am. Look George I'm really really sorry for your break up with Tansy. And I know it's not an excuse but I was really lost and I thought maybe you would help to see clearly.

- Why did you just ask me ?

- I didn't know.

- I can't forgive you but for information I let Tansy go too easily I should fight for her.

- Did you talk to her ?

- I tried but she avoid me and refuse to talk to me.

Zoe nodded and then tried :

- Friends ?

- Not yet but I forgive you.

That she liked about George he is so sweet.

- It's about to start. Are you coming ?

She nodded. They walked together and then Zoe stopped.

She just was at a couple foot of him. He turned around and their eyes met and locked to each other. It felt like eternity. Then he turned back. Zoe saw the hurt,the anger and the pain in his eyes. She knew in that moment it will be hard. And maybe Lemon was right. He doesn't want to see her. He just lost his father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the funeral, Zoe was ready to talk to him. "It's time" she repeated in her head on and on. When she finally gathered her courage, she realized he was already gone.

- Doctor Zoe Hart ! She heard behind her. She turned around.

- Jesse ! Hi ! Why are you doing here ?

- He was my dad.

- Oh right. Sorry. So, are you okay? Do you hold on ?

- We weren't really close. I thought you were in New York.

- I was and Lavon called me. So I decided to come back. When I left I was a mess. I needed time to think which I did. It just took longer than I expected.

He nodded and laughed.

- Why are you laughing ? Zoe smiled.

- I forgot how chatty you were.

- I love talking. How is he ?

- You're talking about my brother, right.

She nodded.

- You know how he is. He's keeping for himself.

- He's putting walls.

- He doesn't want to be in pain.

- I think he doesn't want to talk to me.

- What happened between you two ?

- It's kind of complicated. You have two hours in front of you.

- Really ?

Zoe nodded.

- He'll come around.

- Maybe.

- I have to go. I see you later.

- Okay. See ya.

Zoe joined Lavon and Annabeth.

- You don't have to wait for me.

- We're not leaving, not without you.

- Thank you. But I need to find him first.

- He already left, Zoe.

- What ? Do you know where ?

- He didn't tell us.

- Lemon was right. He is avoiding me.

Lavon and AB looked at each other, in silence.

- I knew it.

- We don't say anything.

- I'm not stupid or blind. I saw you.

- He's dealing with bad things, right now.

- It's the reason why he needs all his friends beside him. And what about you two? Why did you guys tell me about this? Earl was sick. I was his doctor.

- Brick took cake of him. Annabeth said.

- It wasn't our place to tell.

- So why did he call me ?

- It's time to go home. Lavon said leading her to her car.

- Why did you want to tell me?

- You'll find out sooner or later, trust me.

Zoe got in her car, wondering why Lavon didn't tell her everything. She stayed a little bit like this. I thought how she gonna fix this situation with him. But every time she tried, it was worse, specially with him. She promised Lavon no drama and she will try.

When she arrived to her carriage house, Zoe saw a shadow waiting in her porch.

He was there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

- Wade.

An awkward silence settled down between them. They just couldn't stop looking at each other : eight months. Zoe knew she had to speak first :

- I'm sorry.

- About what ?

When she heard his voice after eight months, she felt she could fall. It was hard for her but she missed him. She really missed him, more than she wanted.

- About everything but especially about your dad.

He didn't answer.

- Why did you tell me ?

- I tried.

- No, you didn't. You didn't call me. And if you didn't want to do it, you could asked Lavon.

- It wasn't Lavon's place to tell.

- So, why didn't you tell me ? You know the phone works in New York.

- I told you I tried.

- No, you didn't call me.

- No, I didn't.

- Why did you say that you tried, then ?

- Because I went to New York ! He cried.

Zoe was shocked. "He was in New York ? When ? Why did I see him ?"

- What ? She whispered.

- When I found about it. I knew I needed you. I knew you were the only one who could save him. I also knew if I called, you probably wouldn't answer. So I decided to go.

- Why did you think I wouldn't answer ?

- Because you asked me for space and time which I gave to you. But you didn't call me either during five months. So I figured you didn't want me to call you even it was important.

Zoe felt his anger and his pain. She saw his feelings in his eyes. She heard them in his voice.

- Why didn't you see you when you were in New York ?

- You were busy.

- You should wait for me. I was probably with a patient.

- I'm not talking about your work at the hospital.

- What are you talking about, then ?

She was afraid to ask to this question because if the answer was she thought, she knew the conversation wouldn't end well.

- Jonah. I'm talking about Jonah Breeland. He said looking at her.

She closed her eyes. In that moment, she understood everything. Three months ago, he learnt he was losing his father and also the woman he loved.

- Don't tell me it wasn't what I thought. I saw you two, hand to hand. I was waiting for you in the lobby. The nurse told me to wait because it was lunch time and when you came back, you were with him. Then, I realized you would never come back here, even for something medical. He explained.

- Wade, this is not the truth and you know it.

- You made you life there. Can you just leave ? The life will be easier if you're not here. He was mad and sad, she knew it.

- This is what you want ? She started to yell.

- Yes. Come back to New York and stay there. I'm sure Jonah is waiting for you. He yelled back.

- We broke up.

- Really ? Why ? He couldn't stand your craziness or your ability to play with men's hearts.

- You have no right to judge me. You're the one who ruined everything on the first place : when you cheated on me.

- You're right. I hurt you. I know that. I will regret this decision the rest of my life. But I won't apologize to you anymore. I've already done a thousand times.

He walked to her. They were close enough, now. He looked at her in her eyes. She was so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her but he didn't. But he was hurting so much right now and not because of his father.

- So you don't want my help ? She asked sweetly.

- No, I don't.

- You don't want me as your friend ?

- No. For now, we're just neighbours.

And then, he left.

She watched him leave. She lost one of the person who always was there for her. She knew he wasn't the only one mad at her. She left a lot of people, patients and friends eight months ago. Now, she have to find Lavon. She needed her best friend.

She walked inside the main house. Lavon and Annabeth were sitting beside the counter.

- I just had a conversation with Wade.

- How was it ? Annabeth asked.

- Horrible. Why did you tell he went to New York ?

- Why did you tell us about Jonah ? Lavon replied.

- You knew ?

- Of course, we knew. I really think he didn't tell us. The real question is why you didn't tell me. I'm your best friend, right.

- You're mad at me too.

- Zoe, I just don't understand. You didn't tell me that you had a new boyfriend.

- I was lost.

- So, Jonah ? Annabeth asked.

- We broke up.

- Why ?

- Before Christmas, I realized I didn't like that much and my heart wasn't in New York. I knew for him it was serious, so I broke up with him.

- Before Christmas ? That hard.

- AB, the question isn't why she broke up with him but why she was with him in the first place. Zoe, you went to New York to have some space, to think what you want and what you feel. Why were you with Jonah ?

Zoe sighed :

- He showed up at the wedding. He talked a lot that night; I realized he wasn't as annoying than I thought. So, we went out few times as friends. Once, we were with my mum, and she told me it seemed that he liked me and it would be good for me, to move on. So I said yes.

- You dated Jonah because your mother asked you ?

- No ! I thought he was good for me. He was what I liked about George and what I liked what Wade : the best of both worlds.

- And it took you eight months to realized he wasn't what you want ?

- No ! Just three.

Lavon and Annabeth raised their eyebrows.

- Wade showed up at the beginning of our relationship. I told you we were friends before.

- Z, this morning I asked you for one thing, do you remember it ?

- Yeah ! No drama. And I will keep it. I just need to fix things with Wade. I fixed things with George, sort of, I'm working on it. I need to fix things with Wade.

- It won't be simple, honey. Annabeth said sweetly.

- I know. He's really mad at me.

- You can say furious.

- I have to fix this, with no drama. I promised you Lavon, with no drama ! Zoe said walking to the door.

When she left Lavon and AnnaBeth looked at each other knowing it will be drama : with Zoe Hart, there will always be drama.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning four days later, Zoe woke up with a big headache. The night before, she drank too much wine, trying to think how to fix things with Wade. He has been avoiding her since their last conversation. She heard noises from the other side of the pond. She saw Wade packing some bags in his car. She put her boots and walked to his house.

- Wade what are you doing ?

- Hi doc. Nice day, right ?

- What are you doing ? Why do you put all this stuff in your car ?

- I'm going on a little trip. But it's not one of your business.

- Where are you going ?

He didn't answer. He was trying to ignore her but she was determined to have answers.

- You can leave now. You need your friends to support you.

- Why did you care so much what I'm doing ?

- I still care about you. I will help you even if you don't want to.

For the first time he stopped and looked at her. It was his first mistake : when he looked at her, he became more vulnerable, he was too hard to deny and hid his feelings for her.

- What do you want from me, Zoe ? He said.

When he called by her name, she knew he was serious and honest with her.

- I...I...

He rolled his eyes and started to get in his car but Zoe caught him by his arm :

- Wait. You can't just blame me for all of this. It's not my fault if your dad is dead.

- You really think is about Crazy Earl. I know it's not your fault. You weren't there. You didn't even know.

The anger grew in him, he was trying to control himself.

- I'm mad at you because you didn't tell you were moving on. You had right to be. We were not together anymore. I hurt you so much. You had right to not forgive me. But you should call to tell me that you dated Jonah. When I came to you, the day you left, I tried to tell you that I would wait for you. And I didn't care the time it would take. So when I found out about Jonah, I knew I lost you forever. But what hurt the most that you didn't tell me or anyone.

- I tried to call you, but I couldn't.

- Why didn't you tell Lavon ?

- I was afraid.

- Of what, exactly ?

- That he would tell you. It was my responsibility and I just couldn't do it. The thing with Jonah wasn't serious. He was good company. I was lost so I told myself why not ? And Christmas came and I realized I felt nothing for him. So I broke up with him. There also some memories came to me. I couldn't forget. I couldn't deny anymore. I decided to come back but my mum asked me to stay with her for the holidays. I was packing when Lavon called me.

- You would be here even if Crazy Earl will be alive.

- Yes. So where are you going ?

- For the first time in my life, I can do whatever I want. I stayed here because he needed me. Now I fell free.

- You mean you're not hurting.

- Of course I do. But now I can deal with pain somewhere else.

- You're still leaving after everything we said to each other. She said annoyed.

- Zoe I need to deal with pain alone. That how I work. Not everything I do is because of you. I'm glad we explained but now I need to go. Goodbye Doc. Don't worry I will come back.

Then, he got in his car and left the plantation.

Zoe walked in the main house. Annabeth was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for Lavon.

- What a jerk.

Annabeth looked at her.

- He's leaving like that. We try to be the best friend we can be. And he thanks us by leaving.

- Are we talking about Wade ? Asked Annabeth amused.

- Of course I'm talking about Wade. If I didn't hear him this morning, he wouldn't say goodbye to me.

- The problem is clearer now.

- What problem ?

- You can't stand when he's mad at you. You tried to fix up the things with him. You tried desperately to help him even he didn't want to. Zoe, why did you tell him ?

- Tell him what ?

- What you're feeling.

- Too soon. I'm not sure I'm ready too.

- Why ?

- I need to be friend first so I can find out if I can trust him again.

- Zoe, he doesn't want to be your friend.

- I know. He wants more. But I'm not ready. If I push myself we will blow it up again.

- I get it. But you know Zoe he's not gonna wait forever.

Zoe knew Annabeth was right. She remembered the conversation she had with him, he said that he knew he lost her forever, he was probably still thinking it. But he doesn't know he still had her heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zoe was at the The Butter Stick when she met George.

- Good morning. She said

- Hi Zoe. How are you ?

- Fine. I'm really busy right now. My patients are coming back. I'm happy they weren't really mad at me. I'm grad that we're back to friends together too.

- Me too. Everything are good at the mayor's house ?

- It's kind of slow since Wade left.

- What do you mean ? I saw him yesterday.

- No, he said he was leaving on a little trip. He was free to do it.

- I'm telling you I saw him in my office, yesterday. Earl left me a letter for him. I called him and he passed by few hours later.

- So, he's still in BlueBell.

- Probably.

- Did he tell you where he was staying ? She asked.

- We didn't really talk.

- Wade is one of your oldest friends and you don't seem to care very much about him.

- And you seem to care too much.

- He just lost his father. He needs his friends.

- You know how he is, he wants to be alone.

- This is how you reacted when he lost his mother. She started to be angry.

- We were ten years old.

- You know what I learnt about this town that everyone cares about each other. They care about everyone's business and Wade is your best friend.

- After all the years, I know Wade doesn't want help. You shouldn't care so much. For your information, you're his ex-girlfriend. Unless what I said before you left is true. He said smiling.

- I just try to help him. He shouldn't go through this alone. I have to go, I have patients.

- Bye Zoe.

- Have a nice day George.

She left the bakery. She wanted to go to the doctor office however she couldn't help but wonder where he was. The only person who supposed to know where he stayed was Lemon. Zoe didn't see her since the funeral. She wasn't Lemon's favorite person but they both wanted Wade's good. She made her way to the Rammer Jammer.

- Lemon I need to talk to you.

- What do you want Doctor Hart ?

- Where is Wade ?

- Why would I know where he is ?

- Come on Lemon, I know you know. I also know you don't like.

- I hate you to be exact.

- I just need to know where he is, to help him, to support him, to be there for him. It's all I want. I need to know if he is okay, if he's feeling better. Please Lemon, help me for him.

For the first time Lemon saw Zoe's vulnerability. She was starting to think that Wade was every reason to hope that some day they will be together again.

Zoe couldn't stand the hole in her heart. She needed to see him, to know he was okay. For days, she felt an horrible pain in her chest. She felt incomplete. If he was not okay she could fell it and she didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wade was packing the last stuff from Earl's house. He was tired. It's been a week that he selected things he could keep with his brother. He sat in the couch. It was the end. He had to make a decision : he could come back to the plantation or he could go on a trip like he said to Zoe. He didn't know : Bluebell was his home and since she came back it felt like he could live again.

But she confused him. He knew she didn't come back for him but because she wanted to. She wanted to help him as a friend and only as a friend. Even she broke up with him, she moved on with Jonah. For him, there is no hope for them to get back together. He needed to move on too and the best way was to get away a little bit.

Wade lost his thoughts when Jesse came to sit beside him.

- Hey little bro !

Wade looked at him.

- What were you thinking about ?

- Nothing.

- Come on Wade, I know you. Is it about Zoe?

- Why are you talking about her ?

- I talked to her at the funeral and it seems complicated between you two. What have you done to ruin everything this time ?

- None of your business.

- I know for a fact that Zoe isn't some random girl for you. You're madly in love with her. I know that and you know that.

Jesse stood up from the couch and walked to the window. He smiled.

- It doesn't matter anymore. It's all over.

- I'm not sure about that.

- And why that ?

- Because she is here. Jesse said looking outside.

- What ?

Wade stood up and walked to the window. Jesse was right, she was here. She seemed angry.

- This is not good. Wade said before to come outside.

Zoe came out from her car. After ten minutes, Lemon finally told her where Wade was. She could think by herself. The only place Wade could stay was Earl's house. She saw him walking to her.

- Doc, what are you doing here ?

- I could ask the same question. She said annoyed.

- I was packing his stuff with Jesse.

- Jesse is here.

- Yes. What about you ?

- I was looking for you. You said you were going on a trip.

- I am.

- I'm sorry but it isn't really a trip if you just leave for a couple miles and if you stay in your father's house in the woods.

- I'm here because I had to pack before to go. It took longer than excepted that's all.

- Why did you stay in your house ?

- It was easier. I had to an eye on Jesse. I didn't want if he found something important he kept for himself. And we stayed until late at night.

- You don't trust your brother.

- Not really.

Zoe felt a little silly in that moment. But she was so worry about him. She couldn't control herself.

- Zoe, you have to stop doing this.

- Doing what ?

- This ! Looking for me, trying to help me no matter what. Okay, please stop it ! He said.

- Why ? Someone have to do it. Even your best friend seems not to care.

- Who ? He asked confused.

- George. He gave to you this letter and you didn't talk.

- I hurried. And this is not Oprah. We don't have to talk about everything all the time.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

- I won't stop. She said.

- You're so stubborn. Please, I'm asking you.

- Why did you want my help ?

- Because I'm trying to move on. He screamed. You can't come and go in my life anymore. I'm glad you succeed but I don't. Especially after everything I went you through.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

- Now it's my turn. I'm happy to know I can still count on you but you have to leave me alone. So, please Zoe go. I swear when I come back we can be friend. Just let me go.

She nodded.

- Okay. Bye Wade.

She walked to her car and turned around. She looked at him sadly before to get in her car. She drove until she couldn't see the house and stopped. She felt tears on her face. She knew she couldn't to let go. But maybe it was too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Zoe came in the main house. She needed to talk to her best friend. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. She didn't know what to fell or to think anymore.

- Lavon ! Lavon ! Where are you ? I really want to talk right now. She screamed.

- He's not here. He had a mayor meeting. Annabeth said coming from the office.

- Oh ! You can help me. You will probably be a better help than Lavon anyway. I need a girl talk.

Annabeth smiled.

- I'm sure he will be not mad. Let's sit on the couch. So why did you want to talk ? Let me guess : Wade.

- How do you know ? Zoe asked surprised.

- Zoe, it's not really complicated. All your conversations are about Wade recently.

Zoe nodded.

- Did you know he stayed in Earl's ? He didn't really leave BlueBell.

- We knew.

- Why did you guys tell me ?

- He asked us to not do.

- Of course he did. Zoe sighed.

- You came to see him.

Zoe nodded.

- What happened ?

- He explained he was cleaning the place with Jesse and also I needed to be away from me to move on. After that we could be friends.

- It's understandable.

- I know but I don't want to.

- Which part ? Annabeth asked.

- He can move on right now.

- Why not ?

- I don't know to be his friend.

- Finally, you admit it. Annabeth said smiling.

- We can back together either.

- It's confusing.

- AB, I need more time. I'm not ready yet.

- Okay. So you can ask him to wait a little bit longer.

- I can't do that. It won't be fair for him.

- Zoe, he waited for eight months. And trust me, it wasn't easy every day. I'm sure if you ask him, he will wait. But you have to be sure it won't be for eight months again, just a few weeks.

- I'm not sure.

- You can try.

- If he says no ? She asked.

- Zoe, since your break up, all he is ever wanted was you give him another chance. And the way I see it, you're almost ready to give it to him. Are you sure you want to be with him.

Zoe nodded.

- I am. I just need a little bit more time.

Annabeth smiled.

- So go out there and ask him. She said indicating the door.

Zoe stood up and run until the door.

- Thank you AB.

Zoe drove as fast as she can. She arrived to Earl's. She came out from car and screamed.

- Wade ! Wade! I just want to talk for five minutes.

- He already left, Zoe. Jesse said coming out from the house.

- He left. She sighed. It's too late.

- Too late for what ?

- Everything. She tried to hold back her tears. When did you leave ?

- I'm leaving tomorrow morning for California.

She nodded.

- Thank you Jesse. Bye

- Bye Zoe.

She came back to her car. She was fighting with tears. She hoped he will be back soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zoe went back to her house. She felt her world was falling apart. She had to reach Wade. But he won't pick up. He didn't want to talk to her. She had to drink : wine was always her best friend.

She remembered her first night in BlueBell. When everyone hated her. When she drank too much box wine. When Wade found her in the side of the road and they made out in his car. In that moment, she thought she hit rock bottom. She was wrong. It was now. He had her heart and he didn't even know. It was her fault. She was too scared to tell him. And he was away, in the middle of nowhere, ready to move from her, alone. She wondered why life was so much easier in New York. Maybe because she never felt vulnerable. Wade knew her heart. It couldn't lie to him.

She asked herself when Wade stole her heart : the first night, when they met. When he helped her on several occasions. When he teased her. The first night they spent together : she remembered everything. Something has changed : she opened her eyes, they connected. When they did the monogamous casual thing : it was a lot of fun. Or when they got together. She was happy like she never was before.

She realized she felt in love with him a little bit more every day. He changed her. He made her a better person like she made him a better person. She gave to him the courage to be who he really was. They were good for each other. Why did she see that ? It was obvious. Maybe because he was so different of her. He was annoying, immature, womanizer. But he changed. He changed for her.

She feel asleep with all the questions in her head, mixed with alcohol.

The next morning, she wake up with a big hangover. She heard a know on the door.

- Come on in. She screamed.

It was Annabeth with a big cup of coffee.

- AB, did I tell you that you were the best ?

- No, but I know now. She answered smiling. How did the things go with Wade ? Did you talk to him ?

- No, I didn't. I already left.

- I'm sorry, Zoe. Did you try to call him ?

- He won't pick up.

- Did you want to take mine ?

- Thanks AB, but I think it's something I have to tell him in person.

- You're right. What are you gonna do ?

- Did you know where he went ?

- No, he didn't tell me, or Lavon, I swear.

- I believe you. Maybe if asked Lemon. The first time, it took me a long time to convince her. I could try.

- I'm sure Lemon doesn't know either.

Zoe nodded.

- So, what am I going do about it ?

- You have to wait for him to come back.

- AB, he left because of me. He wanted to move on but couldn't do it here.

- Trust me, to go away won't help him to move on. He won't move on from you. Look at you, you were in New York for eight months and it didn't changed even a little bit. You just healed. You're almost ready to get back with him.

- I dated Jonah.

- But you didn't forget about Wade. This is why you didn't tell him or anyone. You didn't want him to know because you were afraid he could forget about you. You knew your heart will lead you back to Bluebell, to him.

- AB, how did you know all this ? I didn't know myself.

- Because I'm sure you and Wade are meant to be. It's destiny.

- Destiny ?

- Yes, destiny. Do you remember when we snuck around because of Lemon. Zoe nodded. I already had a crush on Lavon even I was married. Zoe smiled. And then I divorced and there was the campaign and Ruby. Then Lemon wasn't ready to see me with him. So we waited. And now, it will almost a year that we're together.

- You're right. I'm not giving up.

- This is great Zoe Hart. Think positive. What did you go to work now ? I'm sure Brick will be happy to see you. He is overwhelmed recently.

- You right. And when I was there I wasn't really helpful.

Annabeth was ready to go when Zoe hugged her.

- Thank you AB. You're really a good friend. I had really need this. I love talking with you.

- Me too, Zoe.

Then she left the house. Zoe got ready for work, hopeful that her and Wade will be together again. Like Annabeth said, it was destiny.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a month and half, Wade decided it was to come back home. Everyone seemed to understand that he needed time alone, even Zoe. She was so stubborn, he was afraid she kept trying to reach him. He called Lemon. He had to know if everything was fine with their business. He informed her he was coming back. She seemed happy to hear him and glad she wouldn't manage the bar alone anymore. She won't probably admit it but she needed him.

Zoe was at the Rammer Jammer when he called Lemon. She heard all their conversation. They talked about the bar the most of the time but she remembered the most important part : Wade was coming back. She needed a plan. It won't probably easy to take him back. Annabeth was a big help when he left. She texted her to meet her in her place.

- Zoe, I got your text. What was it so urgent ? Annabeth said walking to the carriage house.

- AB, thank god, you're here. Zoe said hugging her. I need you. Wade is coming back.

- How did you know ?

- He called Lemon at the Rammer Jammer earlier. I heard them.

- Why did you need my help ?

- I need to help me to find an excuse to spent time with him.

- Why did you just talk to him ?

- It's always more complicated when I want to talk to him. I get scared and I don't say what I wanna say.

Annabeth nodded. She looked around. She saw a lot of boxes everywhere.

- Zoe, what's all this ?

- My mum sent to me. There are my clothes from New York. I will buy some furniture to clean this up later.

- This is all your clothes ? Annabeth asked.

- Yes. AB focus. Help me. I need an idea. Wait. What if I ask him if he can make me a walk-in-closet.

- Excuse me ?

- I need some space to tidy all this and in the same time I will spend time with him. Problem solve. Zoe said smiling.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

- What ? You think it wouldn't work.

- No. It would work. I'm not sure Zoe.

- I am. We got together in the first place because he painted my house and he was always here. He got closer a little bit every day. We learnt about each other.

- It was a little bit different, Zoe.

- Why ?

- He wanted to be here. You didn't have a hard break up. He didn't try to move on.

- I know. I did what you told me : I waited like he waited for me. And I'm gonna get him back no matter what.

- Zoe, you promised Lavon …

- No drama. I know. This is why I anticipate.

- I still think tall will be easier.

- Maybe but I can't.

- You will tell him no matter what happen.

- Yes but it will be easier for me if we spend a little time together. I have to show him that nothing is really over between us.

- Do you think he will notice ?

- I hope so, AB. I want a talk without yelling. When we try to talk at the end we always fight.

Annabeth nodded and took Zoe in her arms.

- I really hope it will work Zoe : for you and for Wade. You both deserve it.

Wade arrived to his house late that night. Zoe decided to play casual. He was the one who had to make the first step. The next morning, she came to the main house for breakfast.

- Hi Lavon, AB. Nice day, right ?

- Morning Big Z. Coffee ?

- Yes, please. Have you already seen Wade ?

They both skook their heads.

- AB did you tell Lavon about the plan ?

- Not really.

- What plan ?

- Lavon, I need you to support me on this.

- About what ?

- He have to work on my house : make a walk-in-closet to be exact. As his landlord, you have to tell him this is his job to do it. Zoe explained.

- Would it be easier if you just tell him ?

- No ! Please ! Please ! Please ! Zoe said begging.

- It has to be worth it.

- Thank you. Zoe put her arms around Lavon and kissed him on the cheek. You will help us to get back together. That's worth it.

Zoe was happy. She had great friends who agreed to help her and she was ready to get back with the man she loved.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Zoe, Lavon and Annabeth was in the kitchen when Wade came in the main house. They all looked at him.

- Hi everyone. He said smiling.

- Hi Buddy. Are you okay ?

- I'm fine. Thank you.

- Wade, I'm glad you back. Annabeth said hugging him.

- Me too, AB. Doc, how are you feeling ?

- I am great. I'm really happy right now.

- Awesome. What did I miss ?

- Pretty much nothing. Zoe said.

- Everything is coming back to normal,then.

Zoe frowned at Lavon.

- Wade, I need you to make a job on Zoe's house.

- What is it ? He asked.

- You have to make a walk-in-closet. My mum sent me all my clothes from New York and I need some place to tidy all this.

- Okay, I will do it.

- Great. I really need this. Zoe said smiling.

- I will pass tomorrow night. I have probably a lot of work at Rammer Jammer and Lemon is going to take the day or the week off.

Zoe nodded.

- I'm going, now. I see guys later. Bye.

- Bye. They all said.

He walked out the door.

- He seems normal. Annabeth said.

- This is good news. Lavon said. Z, you don't say anything.

- He's hiding something.

- Why did you say that ?

- He is too cool. He acted like nothing happen. Something is wrong I can feel it.

- Zoe, let go. He agrees to make your closet.

- He accepted to fast. This is not him, tell her Lavon.

- I'm happy he is fine.

Zoe rolled her eyes.

- I'm gonna prove to you. I have to go to work. Zoe started to walk to the door. Something is wrong I know it. She went out. Lavon and Annabeth looked at each other knowing the place won't be quit for a moment.

The next day, Zoe was in her house after a long day at had a lot patients. There was a virus in Bluebell recently and everyone was coming to her. She was exhausted. She heard a knock on the door.

- Come on in. She yelled.

- Doc, it's me. He came in the bedroom. There are a lot of boxes here. This is all yours ? He asked surprised.

- Yes. She said coming from the bathroom. This is why I need a room for it. You know I had one in New York. I thought it will be great if I had one here too.

- Good for you. Where did you want I will make it ?

- It will be awesome if it is near the bathroom.

- I think it's possible. I'm sure you talked to Lavon about this. Did he agree ?

- Of course he is. He is the one who talked to you about it.

Wade nodded.

- I suppose you need shelfs and hanging rails.

- Yes. And don't forget my shoes. They need a special place.

- Noted.

A noise from outside got heard. Wade came to the window and smiled.

- Doc, I need to go. I will come back tomorrow to begin, alright ? He said starting to come out.

- Wait, you're leaving, now ? She asked.

- It's nine o'clock. I'm not begging this now. Plus, you look tired and I have something to do. I see you tomorrow. Bye. He said smiling and he left the house.

Zoe was surprised and disappointed. She waited this moment all day and it was already done. "Why was he in a hurry ?" she thought. It won't be easy to get him back. She knew something was wrong. And she knew this thing was coming to his house.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Lavon and Annabeth were in the kitchen, making breakfast. They heard laughs coming from outside. There was a man and a woman but they didn't understand what they'd say.

- Do you think they are back together yet ? Annabeth asked

- No, but they seemed to get along. Lavon answered smiling.

The door opened and Wade appeared followed by a brunette who wasn't Zoe. She was a beautiful, blue eyes and tan skin woman. She wore a classic purple dress with a wonderful smile. They were holding hands and seemed happy.

- Morning guys. Wade said closing the door.

- Morning. They replied to him, confused.

- Let me introduce you Johanna. She is my …

- Girlfriend. She interrupted him. It's nice to meet you. Wade talked so much about you. She continued sweetly.

- I'm Annabeth but call me AB. It's nice to meet you too. And this is Lavon.

- I guessed. There is a third person who living here, right ? She asked.

- Yes, Zoe. Lavon said looking at Wade.

An awkward silence settled down between them for a couple of minutes and Annabeth it was time to break it.

- So, how did you meet ? Tell me everything. You know, here in Bluebell, we don't hide anything.

- We met in a bar in Florida, few weeks ago. We were both alone and we started to talk about our life. It just flowed and we didn't separate since then. Johanna said taking Wade's hand and smiling at him. They looked at each other like they were alone.

- This is a nice story. Annabeth said with a fake smile.

- It's already eight. I'm gonna be late. I have to go. I see you later. She said to Wade, kissing him. It was lovely to meet you. I hope we could chat later. She said to Annabeth and Lavon, waving goodbye to them.

- Bye Johanna. They said together.

Wade waited for her that she closed the door before started talking.

- What is wrong with you ? You don't like her ? He asked angry.

- No, she seems nice. Annabeth said.

- We're just surprised, that's all. Lavon added.

- You're not happy for me ? Wade continued.

- Of course, we're happy for you, buddy. We didn't except that you will come back with someone. You didn't tell us about her either. Lavon explained.

- I didn't have the time for that : there were the bar, Lemon and the job you gave to me on Zoe's place.

Lavon and Annabeth looked at each other when Wade said Zoe.

- About Zoe : does she know ? Lavon asked.

- No, I didn't tell her.

- And Johanna, does she know about you and Zoe ?

- She doesn't know the whole story. I plan to tell everything later. I have to go, Lemon is waiting for me. He said walking out.

- This is not good. Lavon said.

- This is just the beginning, isn't it ? Annabeth asked

- Probably. They took one year before they slept together for the first time. It could take a while. If they don't talk once and for all and say everything they feel for each other, it will always have this kind of problem.

- It's king Zoe's fault this time.

- I know. She waited too long. And you know I love her but Big Z really screwed it up this time. He run after her, told her that he loved her and she went away. During for eight months she didn't call him and came back after he lost his father. She confused him. This guy doesn't know what to think or to feel about her.

Annabeth nodded and added :

- She's ready to get him back.

- I don't want to be here when she's gonna found out about Johanna.

- She seems like a sweet girl. She's gonna hurt.

- Zoe ?

- No, Johanna. Despite everything, Wade still loves Zoe. And soon, he will realize that. I don't know how or when but Wade and Zoe will be together again. And this poor Johanna, who seems to really like Wade, will be alone.

- Zoe is gonna storm here in a few minutes.

- I can take care of it if you want.

- You will do that ?

- Of course. And I think Zoe needs a woman right now.

- You're the best, AB.

- Thank you. She said kissing him.

- Thank you. I'm going before she comes.

- Okay. I see later.

Zoe walked out to her house. All night, she had the feeling that something was wrong. However, everything seems normal. Far away, she caught sight of a woman coming to her.

- Hi. You must be Zoe. The woman said.

- This is me, Doctor Zoe Hart.

- I'm Johanna. I'll live here for the next few days.

- Where will you stay ?

- At Wade's place.

- Wade's ? You know Wade ? Zoe asked surprised.

- It's because of him I'm here. I'm his girlfriend. Johanna answered amused.

Zoe felt the world falling down around her. She knew something was wrong and now she knew what.

- Girlfriend ? I didn't know he had a new girlfriend.

- We met during his trip in Florida. He liked each other right away so I decided to follow him. This town seems so nice. I think I'll be happy here.

Zoe nodded faking smile.

- Welcome to Bluebell, so. She said.

- Hi doc. I see you met Johanna. Wade said walking to them.

- Yeah.

- Don't let her start talking. She is really chatty. When she talk you can stop her and you will be late after that. Wade said to Johanna. In summary, she is a doctor. She works at the doctor office in town with my business partner's father. If you sick you come to her. She is the best. She is from New York where she passed eight months to be a surgeon. She just came back two months ago. Trust me, she can take care of you.

- You'll be my doctor, then. Johanna said smiling.

Zoe nodded. She looked at them. He was holding her by her back. They seems happy together. Zoe couldn't help but to feel sad. She felt her tears was about to come out.

- I have to go. Brick is gonna kill if I'm late.

- We have to go too. I have an appointment to work here.

- What do you do ?

- I'm a teacher.

- Cool. I see you around. Zoe started to walk to the main house.

- I see you tonight, doc. Wade said.

- What ?

- For your walk-in-closet.

- Right. You can pass whenever you can. She said with a fake smile.

She walked to Lavon's and let go her tears. She turned around and watched them. He just kissed her. She could felt her heart was bleeding. Not literally. She was a heart surgeon but there's no cure for this king of disease. The man she loved was with someone else and now she knew how he felt when he saw her with Jonah.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zoe stormed in the main house. She was hurt, sad and angry in the same time. Annabeth was in the kitchen, waiting for her.

- He was a new girlfriend. Zoe screamed slamming the door.

- I know. We just met her.

- Why did he tell me about this ? Why did he learn me about her like that ? She asked crying.

- How did this happen ?

- I run to her when I was leaving my house. She introduced herself, told me she was his girlfriend. Then, he come out and told how amazing I was as a doctor. Now, she is my patient. I don't even want her. She also told her I was chatty. I don't talk that much. She said angry.

Annabeth nodded.

- AB, why did you say anything ?

- I don't know what to say, Zoe. We were surprised when he walked in here with her. He didn't tell us either. He said he was busy since he came back.

- Why did he tell me last night ?

- I don't know. I'm not the one who have the answer.

- I'm sure he wanted that I learn like this. He wanted that I feel the way he felt when he learnt about Jonah.

- I'm sorry, Zoe.

- No, we don't have to be sorry. I'm not gonna show him that affect me.

Annabeth saw in Zoe's look something she never saw before and it predicted nothing good.

- Revenge isn't the good solution. Annabeth said sweetly.

- And why not ?

- All you both did since your break up was to avenge on each other. The only way to fix is to talk.

- No. I won't to talk to him.

- Zoe, don't make decisions like this, right now. You're hurt and angry.

- I don't know what I'm gonna do yet. But I will find out.

Annabeth didn't have the time to say anything, Zoe was already gone. 

Zoe was in her office. Working was the only way she found to not think what she learnt this morning. She have to see this new man in town, Joel. From what she heard he is a writer from New York, like her. He was in Bluebell to find inspiration. Zoe didn't get it why Bluebell was so interesting for a writer. It was a small town, in the middle of nowhere, in Alabama. She knew this town was crazy and kind of special but still. She heard a knock on the door.

- Come on in.

- Hi Dr Hart.

- Sit down, please. What's bring you here ?

- I have pain in my back. It's regular. I want to check up anywhere.

- Let's see.

Zoe couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was.

- I heard you're from New York. I am too. She said.

- This is why I came to see you. How did you end up here ?

- I could ask you the same question. She said smiling. Suddenly, she realized what she needed was in front of her. The only way to trigger a reaction from Wade was to make him jealous.

- Will you go on a date with me ? She asked.

- Excuse me ? He said surprised.

- Will you on a date with me ? I heard writers are really interesting people. I need to change my mind a little bit. And we have already New York in common. I'm sorry, are you single ? I thought you were single because you're here alone and ...

- I'm single. He interrupted her. You're funny you know. He continued, smiling. I accept.

- Great. Pick me at eight o'clock tonight. I live in the mayor's plantation.

- I'll be there. What about my back ?

- This is nothing serious. Probably a wrong posture when you're sleeping. Take this medications and you'll be fine.

- Thank you Doctor. I see you tonight, then.

- Bye, Joel. She said smiling, watching him leave. 

When she came home. She heard noises from her house. Wade was here. She didn't want to face him. She was still too fragile about it. But she needed to know why he didn't tell her. She had to show him it didn't touch her. She decided to play casual.

- Hi Wade.

- Hi, doc. Busy day ?

- Not much.

- How's Lemon and Rammer Jammer ?

- They are fine.

- How did my closet evolve ?

- I have to break a little bit of wall here and rebuilt a little right there before to make the shelfs and everything. I will finish next week. He explained.

- Great. She said nodding. She had to ask him. It was now or never.

- Wade, why did you tell me about Johanna, last night ? She finally asked. It was hard for to pronounce her name.

- We don't really chat yesterday.

- I know. You left very quickly.

He realized it was truth time and the way he introduced Johanna wasn't the best way. She asked him sweetly. She was calm. Maybe he could apologize to her.

- Zoe, I apologize. I should tell you before you meet her. I'm sorry.

Zoe looked at him. He seemed honest. Maybe he didn't do it on purpose.

- Lavon and AB was surprised too. She added.

They looked at each other. Their eyes were locked. She could see that he still loved her. She could tell him everything. AB was right. It was the only way to fix it. But it wasn't the right time. He didn't want to hear it. And she had her date.

- Could you go on tomorrow ? I have to get ready. I have a date.

- Really ? With who ?

- With this writer from New York, Joel. He came to the practice earlier and we had a nice chat.

- Good for you. He came to the Rammer Jammer and he looked like a right guy.

She smiled and nodded.

- I have to go anyway. Johanna is waiting for me. He start to walked out to the door picking up his stuff. Enjoy your date, doc.

- Bye.

She watched him leave. She could run after him and kiss him like she never did before. She wanted to do it so bad but couldn't. He wasn't ready to hear this three magic words from her, she knew it. But he will and she won't give up on them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Zoe got ready for her date with Joel. He seemed like a nice guy. She felt uncomfortable with the fact to play with him. She couldn't help but do it. She noticed it seemed to bother Wade, not much she wanted, but still. He looked surprised. It was better than anything. She heard a car was getting closer. Joel was here. He knocked on the door.

- Hi Joel.

- Hi. You look amazing.

- Thank you. She said smiling. It was always appreciate a nice compliment.

- Let's go.

- We can go to Mobile. There are a lot of restaurant out there. Or better we can go to a bar, have some drinks. I like casual on the first date. I have a tendency to freak when we have to go on a restaurant. Once, I stood a sweet guy up because I got scared. Then, he slept with my friend Gigi ...

- Wherever you want. He interrupted her.

- Great.

- Do you talk that much every time ?

- Maybe. People always says me that. She said walking to the car.

Joel laughed.

- Like I said you're funny.

- You think I'm funny. This is a good think.

In the car, Zoe thought Joel wasn't a nice guy : he was amazing. She felt guiltier. He was like George : sweet, kind, honest. He was George 2.0. She didn't need a writer George, she needed Wade. She sighted to this thought.

- Are you okay ?

- I'm fine, don't worry. She lied. So, what's bring you in BlueBell ? And more important, why did you stay ? She said to change the subject.

- I'm here to find good stories. In small town like Bluebell, people talk. They like caring to everyone's business and they like gossips. I find it inspiring. Sometimes, I put in my books some anecdotes people told me.

- This is not the first you stay in a small town.

- No, but it's my first in Alabama.

- How did you hear about BlueBell ? I mean it's kind of middle of nowhere.

- When I decided I wanted to go to Alabama, I made some researches.

- You found the BlueBell Gazette on New York City ?

- No, but on the internet, there was an article about two towns in Alabama feuding about a mall.

- The mall of Fairhope. Lavon was crazy it. The mayor kidnaped Burt Reynolds.

- Burt Reynolds ?

- He is Lavon's pet alligator. I met him the first night I got here. I was really scared and George saved me. It's better now between us. I even feed him sometimes.

- People talked to me about you.

- What did they say ?

- They said you were interesting.

- Interesting ?

- They said you were crazy and drama was always around. Someone even told me you destroyed her life.

- This is Lemon. She hates me. Don't listen to her. But people are right my life is a total drama.

They arrived to a bar and parked. They walked in and sat in a table. They ordered drinks. They continued talking but Zoe wasn't with him.

- You don't want to be here.

- What ? I'm here.

- You are here but you're somewhere else and with someone else.

- How do you know ?

- I saw it the second a walked in your office this morning. You were sad.

- How …

- In your eyes. It's my job to observe people. I can't ask them the most of times when I am in New York. They don't want to tell about their life. It's private. So I have to imagine it. This morning, I saw how much you're hurt.

- Why did you agree, then, about this date ?

- I seemed you wanted go out. I didn't know why but I hoped you would told me. I knew nothing wouldn't happened.

- What did people say about me ? Did they tell you what happened last spring ?

- No. They talked about them. I like having the real version of the story. This your life, you tell, I'm writing. This is my motto.

- What do you want to know ?

- Let's start by the beginning. Why did you come to BlueBell ? Why did you stay ?

- You want from me to tell you what happened the last two years and a half.

- If this is what you want.

- Are you sure ? It's long and complicated.

- We've got all night long.

Zoe smiled. He agreed to go out with her knowing nothing wouldn't happened between them. He won too probably a crazy story but still.

- Okay, maybe I will need another drink.

- Take much you want.

- So, two years and a half ago, I worked in New York hospital and I thought I had everything I want it but I was wrong. My boyfriend dumped me and I didn't get the fellowship I wanted because I didn't care about my patients. So, my chef told me to practice medicine as a GP for a year. When I went home, I found a post cart from this man Harley who I met on my graduation day and asked to work with him. He was from Bluebell. Like I didn't have the choice, I left. When I arrived here, I found out he was dead for four months but his receptionist kept sending post carts as his request because he knew I would showed up. Then, she told me he left me his part of the practice. I wondered why but let go. I thought this guy was crazy. In the same time, I met everyone in town who wasn't welcoming. Except for George who spent a little time in New York. So, we had a connection immediately but he was engaged to Lemon. And this is why she hates me. And there was Lavon who accepted to take me as his tenant. He told me that I had to share the electricity with my neighbour Wade or the fuxebox could blow it. He was right because that night when he started to play his music, all my house was in the dark. So, I walked to his house to tell what I was thinking. And all he did was being a jerk. Then, I learnt George got run over and it was kind of my fault : not because I was driving but because I didn't notice an old man was blind. I walked to the practice, met Brick and he told me to come back to New York. I also met Rose, a teenager who is the nicest girl I ever met. After that I got drunk and made out with Wade in his car, I went home and found my mum waiting for me because she freaked out that I moved to BlueBell. She told me I didn't belong here and asked to come to New York with her. Then, I found out Harley was my biological father. Turn out, my mum had an affair with him on a Greek cruise, twenty years ago. So, I decided to stay.

- Did all this happen in one day ? Joel asked

- Two actually, I skipped the part when I delivered a baby and the woman didn't know she was pregnant. Then, I tried to fit in here because if I didn't get 30% of the patients I could lost the practice. So, I participated to the Fonder's Parade, to a Gumbo Contest. I even dressed like pirate. I organized the Homecoming Party with my friend Gigi who slept the vet I kind dated.

- The guy you stood up ?

- Yes. I also went to this Sweetie Pie Dance with him. But we stopped to see each other because I spent more time fighting with Wade than with him.

- Wade, your neighbour ?

- Wade and I, we have a complicated relationship. You'll see about that. We almost hooked up during my first heat wave, kissed few times and we had moments. But I never thought I could go there. He was so infuriating, jerk and annoying. But he could be really sweet and helpful, especially when it's about his dad.

Joel nodded. He decided to write what she was saying. The people of Bluebell were right about her. The life of the tiny doctor was a mess and full of drama. As she stopped talking and she seemed lost in her thoughts, he understood her problem was about this man. He met him in his bar. They didn't talk that much but for him, Wade looked like a fun and great guy.

- This is about him, isn't it ?

Zoe looked at him confused.

- Wade, he is the reason why you're so sad.

Zoe nodded.

- Like I said we had a complicated relationship. Can I go on ?

- If you want to.

- In the same time, I had a crush on George. We shared a lot things together. We had kid a date when there was a turtle contest and Lemon was busy with it and George didn't like turtles. We kissed when he found out about Lemon's affair with Lavon.

- Lemon and Lavon ?

- Yeah, I know. Did I tell you I joined the Belles too. My aunt Maureen was a Belle and by legacy I am a Belle. But it wasn't for me so I quit. Where was I ?

- You were talking about George.

- Yes. So, George chose to stay with Lemon. I wasn't happy about it so I agreed to be Wade's partner on the BlueBell Battle to help him to get money for his bar. We lost because of me. And he found out I did it for George and got mad at me. I didn't realize that he liked me. So George decided to marry Lemon anyway and I lost one of the only person who's been there for me. Then, I learnt Rose got sick. I felt guilty because I am a doctor and I didn't see the symptoms. I started to walk away by getting a job in Boston but I found out Annabeth was getting divorced and I cared about this people. Finally, I stayed. On the weeding day, I didn't want to see George marring Lemon. So, I decided to go to Mobile but Wade's car broke down and I had to pick him. There was a big storm and we got stuck in a barn with some goats. I thought it was the perfect time to fix the mess I made. We yelled to each other and we kissed but the sheriff found us and walked us home. Then, I blew the fuxebox and we slept together. After, I heard a knock on my door, there was George telling he called off the weeding for me. I was supposed to be happy but something had changed. I didn't know what was it but it was in my heart. The next day, I had to make a choice but couldn't. I didn't know how I felt or what to think because everyone blamed me for the break up. I decided to choose no one because George came out from a fifteen years relationship and Wade didn't want to tell how he felt. So, I told George to date another women. But like I said something has changed that night so I got close to Wade, only casually. Because somehow I wanted to be with George. Then, he started to date Tansy, who is Wade's ex-wife. In the same time, Wade realized that I was waiting for George and cut sex with me. So, I went to Taylor Swift's concert to win his basket from the auction. It turned out I really liked Wade and we started to date officially. In that moment, I've never been so happy. Everything was fine. We fought too but it was great. Then, the flu came to BlueBell and I let him down a little bit for my job. He tried to tell me but I didn't listened to him and reproached him for his lake of career. Then, he decided to find money for his bar. He signed up for a music contest but I told him his band with his friend Meatball sucked, which was true and replaced Meatball by George. He got mad and I apologized with neon sign. I told him that I support him and I didn't realized he freaked out in that moment. Because if I knew I wouldn't go treat Tom Long who run into horses when he tried to propose to Wanda. So, it was to late when I arrived and Wade was already left because he lost and he thought he lost me too. So he cheated on me. I found out and we broke up.

Zoe started to cry.

- I don't like to think about it.

- When did this happen ?

- A year ago. I was so happy. He didn't know but I was really falling for him and started to see a future with him. And he ruined everything. After that, I became a little bit more crazy than usual. I spent time with Jonah, Brick's nephew. And my old feelings for George came back. I was confused and I really thought I loved him so I told him and he shut me down. It caused tensions with Tansy and she broke up with him. I didn't know how but I slept with Wade again and George showed up. He told me the feeling that I had for him was actually for Wade. Like my life was a mess, I decided to go to New York for a wedding. And there was a medical emergency on the plane and I rented a car with Jonah because he was on the plane too. I have to tell you Jonah is a doctor and worked in New York. Then, Wade run after me and told me that he loved me and he would give anything to have another chance. This is why he stayed hours a hand on a boat with Lemon to have the money to buy the Rammer Jammer. I told him I understood what he was saying but I needed time to process. This is why I went to New York to work for three months. But the three months became eight. My life was so easy in New York and didn't want to face what's waiting for me here, so I stayed. I didn't call him either, now I regretted it.

- It's understandable. I needed time.

- I should called. I also kind started to date Jonah and I didn't tell anyone. I didn't know what was happening here too. Wade's dad was sick and no one told me. I didn't know why. It turned out Wade came to New York to bring me back to BlueBell but he saw me with Jonah and he left. Before the Holidays I realized Jonah wasn't what I wanted and I needed to come back to Bluebell. When I packed my stuff, Lavon called me and told me Earl was dead. I tried to help Wade, to be his friend but he didn't want me to. With AB, I realized I had to tell him what I fell but he was already gone when I arrived to his old dad's house. When he came back few days ago, I thought we could have this new fresh start but it was before to know he had a new girlfriend. I know he still love me. I can see it when he looks at me. But he's not ready to be with me like I wasn't ready when he told me. He hurt me, I hurt him. He hurt me, I was trying …

- To hurt him by going out with me. He interrupted her.

- I'm sorry.

- It's okay. But it's not the best way to capt his attention.

- I know. I have to talk to him but I'm scared.

- It's normal. And with George ?

- It's all over. We are friends. Thank you, Joel. I'm better now. I needed this talk. Is it a good story ?

- It's the best I ever had. It's inspiring.

- I'm glad my mess helps you.

- Talk to him and trust me everything will come back. Based on what you told me, he always wanted you and it's obvious he still loves you. It isn't a woman he met on a road trip who make him forget that.

Joel was right. She needed to fight. Wade knew this woman just for a few weeks. They had their history on their side. Wade always wanted her. She had to get him back and nothing or no one will stop her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Joel took Zoe home. It turned out this date was a good thing for both of them. Zoe took shock on her life and realized she couldn't gave up right now. Joel had some anecdotes to tell on his books.

- Thanks Joel, for everything. I made me fell good talking to you.

- Me too. It's the best interview I ever had.

They smiled and said goodbye to each other. Zoe walked in her house and was surprised to find Rose waiting for her.

- Rose, what are doing here ?

- I came to see how you doing.

- On a Friday night ? Don't you have a boyfriend ?

- I try to avoid Max.

- Why ?

- I don't want to talk about it.

- Rose, you know you can tell me anything. And I am a doctor and your friend. Zoe said sitting on her bed.

- Max and I, we consider having …

- No, you're too young for that. Zoe interrupted her.

- We are together for almost a year and ...

- Does he push you ?

- No. He is nice with me.

- Are you sure you want to do it ?

- I don't know. A part of me yes and a part of me no. It's why I'm avoiding Max.

- If you're not sure, you don't do it.

- What about Max ?

- You explain to him, he will understand. Sex is an important step. You can't miss it. It change a lot of thing. It change you, your heart.

Rose nodded.

- What about you ?

- Me ?

- I know about Wade. I saw him with her.

- I'm fine.

- Zoe, you're not.

- I'm better now. I just came back from a date with this writer in town, Joel. He asked me to talk about my life in BlueBell. It really helped me. I know what I want and I will fight for it.

- What is it ?

- Wade.

- How will you do that exactly ?

- The only way and scary one : talk to him and say everything I fell. He have to listen to me which is not the easy part.

- Do you think he will ?

- He have to, plus I can yell.

- You're determined.

- It's time to act like adults.

- Can I spend the night here ?

- Sure, make yourself at home.

Zoe walked to the bathroom and dressed herself for the night. The next day will tough and it could ended like she hoped.

When she woke up on the morning, Zoe realized Rose was already gone. Her mother probably called her and asked her to come home. Zoe dressed up and went to the doctor office. Her day passed really slow. She was rushed. When it was time for her to come home, she took a deep breath. She arrived to her house and heard noises. Wade was here. She couldn't quit now, she had to do it.

- Hi.

- Hi, doc. I almost finish the walls. I will begin the shelfs tomorrow.

- Great. She sighed. Wade, can you please stop what you're doing ?

- You don't want you closet anymore. He asked confused.

- No, I do. It's just I need to talk to you and I want nothing which could distract me.

- You're not the one who is doing the job. She said laughing.

- Wade, stop. Just listen.

- Alright. He said sitting on her bed. I'm listening.

Zoe didn't say anything for a minute. She was lost in her thoughts.

- Doc, you have to talk if you want me to listen. He joked. She looked at him.

- I just don't know how to begin.

- From the start. He continued, smiling.

- Jokes won't help, Wade. She said annoyed.

He knew in that moment she was serious.

- Please don't speak until I finished.

- Okay.

- When you run after me and told me that you loved me, I wasn't ready to hear it. I was also surprised, you know. I wasn't expecting you could do that. And I know I reacted wrong by leaving and not calling you. Then, I dated Jonah and I didn't tell you or anyone because I didn't want you to know. It was unconsciously, I swear because in the bottom of my heart I knew I will come back to you. And that day I didn't want to find out that you would move on. Before the Holidays, I realized I had to come back to BlueBell but my mum asked me to stay with her. And Gigi organized this huge party on New Year's Eve, and it took me two days to recover from this hungover. I was packing when Lavon called me about your dad. In that moment, all I wanted was to be with you, to support you, to help you. This is why when I arrived here, I was trying so hard. But you pushed me away and it made me doubt especially when Lemon told me you didn't want to see me. When you asked me to let you go I thought it was hopeless but then AB convinced me to ask you to wait for me a little bit longer. However you were already gone. So I waited, I waited for you just like you did months ago. I knew I would be ready when you will come back. Then, you came back but not alone. I felt the world falling down around me. I have to tell you I can't stand her. She seems nice but I can't stand her. I can't stand watching you with her. Now Zoe was crying. I tried to show that it didn't bother me but it does. I tried to make you jealous by going out with Joel and you seemed a little annoyed. Also, when you looked at me I can feel there is still a chance for us.

Wade stayed in silence and it made Zoe nervous.

- Wade ?

He stood up and walked outside and Zoe followed him.

- Where are you going ? Why are you leaving. We are talking. I can't just walk away when it become hard.

- You're the one who telling this. He said annoying. And you can't tell me all this stuff too. I am with Johanna now.

- I know but I need to tell you. I had to try.

- Why ?

- I couldn't give up. I wanted to fight for you, for us. I knew you didn't want to hear it but you had to know. If I wait any longer I can lose you and I don't want to.

- You know, you seem you want me every time you can't have me.

- It's not true.

- Yes, it is. The first time we slept together because I was mad at you. Then, we did the casual sex because I didn't want to have sex you anymore. After, we got together because I cut sex with you. And now, when I finally have someone else. Every single time I try to move on you're here and every single time I fall for it. But I won't this time. He started to walk away.

- Wade, don't go. Wade, I love you. Zoe yelled and he stopped. I love you. She said walking to him. It was hard for me to admit it but I love you. And I will love you for the rest of life. I know it. Look, you hurt me and I hurt you. Now, you're hurting me but you're hurting too. Can we please stop this debacle and be happy again ? I know we can.

She was near him, too close for him. He wasn't looking at her. He tried really hard to resist her.

- I like her, Zoe.

- I know. But look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't fell anything for me. She said crying, taking his head in her hand and forcing him to look at her.

- You know I can't do that. He whispered.

- So stay. Stay with me. Don't go with her. She bugged him

- Zoe, I understand everything what you say. I really do but I have to go. He said bitting his lips.

- No, Wade, no. She said watching him walking away.

Zoe put her hand on her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She needed to see Lavon or Annabeth, or both. She walked to the main house. No one on the kitchen. She knocked on the bedroom door.

- Lavon, Annabeth, are you here ?

- Come on in. She heard Annabeth.

- It's horrible. She said slamming the door.

- What happened ? Annabeth asked.

- He chose her. Zoe said crying.

- WHAT ? They both said surprised.

- I know. I really thought if I told him everything he will come back to me.

- Tell us what happened. Lavon said.

They all sat on the bed, Zoe on the middle with Annabeth hugging her.

- When I come back from work, he was working on the closet, I told him to stop and to listen to me. Then I started my speech without forgetting any details. When I finished, I think he was shocked, he didn't say anything and walked away. I followed him outside and we started to yelled at each other. I told him I loved him and forced him to admit that he still had feelings for me. Then he told me he had to go and walked to his house.

Annabeth and Lavon looked at each other.

- Zoe, maybe …

- No, AB, no more. Zoe interrupted Annabeth. I don't want to hope anymore. I will come back to my house, cry and listen to sad music from Rose's Ipod. I'm sure I will find a Taylor Swift's song for my situation. Thank you both. She said walking out.

Zoe walked to her house, didn't know what to do. She thought to go back to New York for good. She didn't want to see Wade and Johanna, hand to hand every single day. She was almost arrived when she saw a shadow on her porch waiting for her. It was a really knowing shadow.

- Wade, what are you doing here ? She said angry and sad.

- I'm waiting for you.

They were away from each other.

- You're not suppose to be with your girlfriend.

- I broke up with her.

- What ? Zoe said looking at him surprised and kind of happy.

- She was perfect, you know. She is hot, smart and nice. He said walking to her. She liked me. She isn't crazy. Zoe looked at her feet. Men like George Tucker or Jonah Breeland don't pursue her. She isn't bossy. She don't talk too much. Now, he was in front of her. She is not you. Zoe rose her head and looked at him.

- Me ? She whispered smiling.

- You. He took her hands in his. I'm sorry for happened since our break up. You were right we hurt each other. I apologize for the way I acted since you came back, you didn't deserve it. I was confused. I didn't know what to think about you anymore. I thought you moved on but you kept trying to stay in my life.

- I should told you earlier.

- I didn't give you the chance to do it.

- Why did you left ? I thought you chose her.

- I went to break up with her. I didn't mean to hurt you.

- You did. And Lavon will probably yell at you tomorrow.

- I deserve it.

- You are here now, for good.

- Where you are is where I want to be.

Zoe smiled.

- Where is she now ?

- She found a place this afternoon. We were supposed to stay there tonight but something has changed.

- Does she hate you ?

- I told her everything like I planned to do. She understood.

- She is nice.

- I know.

- Are you ready to start all over ?

- I know we can't forget what happened but we can move on and start something better. He paused. I love you.

She smiled. She waited ten months to hear this words again from his mouth. She felt like she lived again.

- I love you too.

He took her head in his hand and kissed her like he never did before. He missed her lips so much. He won't let her go ever again. He will do anything to make her the happier woman of the planet.

- Goodnight Zoe Hart. He said walking away.

- Where are you going ? She asked confused.

- In my house. This time, we do the things right. So, tomorrow, I'll take you on a date, if you want to.

- I do. She said smiling.

- See you, then. He said kissing her on a cheek.

Zoe couldn't believe it. She had her man back and he behaved like she always wanted. He really changed, for her. She watched him walking to his house, without knowing it was the last time he slept there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun just came out in BlueBell. Zoe felt the sunbeams on her skin. Her eyes were still closed, she didn't want to open them. She liked this moment of the day, when she woke up, next to him. She felt kisses in her neck.

- Good morning sunshine. She heard.

- Good morning. She said turning over to face with him. Why do you wake up so early ? We can still sleep.

- Because even I dream about you, I want to spend the most of my time with you. Plus,I have a surprise for you. He said.

Zoe opened her eyes and smiled.

- What is it ?

Wade showed a tray with coffee and pancakes.

- You made me breakfast.

- I made us breakfast.

- You don't have to do that.

- When we got back together, I promised myself I will try to make your the happiest woman in Earth. It's what I'm doing now.

- I am happy because you're here. And thank you. She kissed him. You know the best time of my day is when I wake up and when I fall asleep in your arms. And I'm glad we can spend the day together, just you and me. I love you.

- I love you.

They shared a sweet kiss. He put his forehead on hers.

- I'm hungry. She finally said.

- Me too. Let's eat.

They were happy and they was about to celebrate it when Wade's phone rang.

- Don't answer. Zoe said.

- It's Lemon.

- She' always calling you when you take the day off and you spend the day with me. After all this time, she still hates me.

- You're saying it's not your fault if her wedding has canceled. Wade said amused.

- I didn't force George to leave her at the altar. She said annoying and Wade laughed.

- You right, I won't pick up. Today is our day.

They started to kiss again when Zoe's phone buzzed. Zoe rolled her eyes.

- It's Brick. What's wrong with Breelands ? They won't leave us alone. You know what, we're gonna turn off our phones, like that no one will disturb us.

- If there is a problem or something.

- It won't. We are together and when I'm in trouble I call you.

- Let's do this, then. And we can also go to Mobile because when Lemon will realize I won't pick up she will show up here.

- You right. Let's go.

With this, they both got out of the bed and run to the bathroom.

Lemon stormed into the kitchen of the Mayor's plantation. Lavon and Annabeth were taking their breakfast when Lemon came in what made them jump.

- Have you seen Wade ? Lemon asked annoyed.

- Not today. Why ? Lavon answered.

- I need him and when I called him he didn't pick up. It's Zoe Hart's fault.

- Lemon, would you stop, please ? Annabeth asked sweetly.

- Stop what ?

- You always disturb them. It's been a year now, you can relax.

- We are busy, AB. I need him.

- Are you not the one who took care of the bar when Wade was dealing with his father ? You don't need him. Zoe and Wade are fine, you don't have to protect him anymore. Lavon said.

- I am not sure about it.

- We are. We're living with them, they are inseparable. They celebrate their first anniversary. Leave them alone. Annabeth said sweetly.

- And if you really must need someone, I will stand in for Wade. I'm sure it's nothing given that it's nine a.m.

- No need. Lemon finally said walking to the door.

Zoe and Wade arrived to Mobile and parked the car. They walked down the streets, hand to hand, happy to celebrate their first year together with no break up and no drama. Actually, their break up strengthened their love for each other. They became inseparable. They knew what it felt like to be separate and they didn't want to live this again. They were in a restaurant for lunch.

- I can't believe it's been a year yet. Zoe said.

- The time pass too fast with you.

- Last year, at the same time, I was wondering what you could say. I was so scared that you could reject me, which you did, sort of.

- I already apologized for that.

- And I forgave you. She said smiling and getting closer for a kiss. It's unbelievable that we have to come here to be alone.

- It's BlueBell, you can't hide anything there, even you.

Zoe raised her glass of wine.

- To our first year together, one year of just love, love and love.

- I love you. Wade said before kissed her.

They were happy. They fought but it didn't matter because they were together.

- What do you want to do next ? He asked.

- You can pick. But tonight, we rent a boat and we go on a ride in the lake under the stars.

- You want to go fishing, don't you ? He joked.

- No, you promise we will do it, remember ? And no fishing.

- I remember and I was joking. Plus, you wouldn't catch anything you talk to much.

- Hey ! She said slapping in his arm.

They finished their meal and spent the afternoon like they were alone on the planet. Anything could happened, they didn't care.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Zoe and Wade were in the boat, cuddling. They had a perfect day together but the night was coming down and it was time to come home.

- Can we stay a little bit longer ? Wade begged.

- We have to get back the boat and I'm hungry.

- I told you to bring a picnic.

- Start the boat. She ordered.

- Alright. Wade finally said. He tried to start up the boat and the motor made horrible sounds.

- What's wrong ? Zoe asked.

- Don't get mad.

- I don't like when you say that.

- I think we are out of gas.

- What ? How is it possible ? What are we going to do, then?

- We wait.

- Wait for what exactly ?

- We wait for someone is aware of a boat is missing and come to get us. He said sitting next to her.

- We are not going to spend the night here. She said standing up.

- We don't have the choice.

- There no way that I'm staying here ! Zoe sighed

- What are you going to do ? You're gonna row without oar or better you're gonna swim until the side. Zoe, we are in the middle of the lake, there's nothing else we can do.

- How can you be so relax ? She said annoying.

- You never spent the night out, didn't you ?

- No, I didn't. I don't plan to do it anytime soon.

- Sit down and relax.

- No. I can be relax. I'm hungry and I'm cold now.

- I don't think it's possible since you're agitating for five minutes.

Zoe sighed and sat in front of him. Wade start to laugh.

- Why are you laughing ? Wade, it's not funny. Zoe said annoying

- I can't believe I'm going to do this now.

- Do what ?

- Can you promise me you won't talk until I finish ?

- Why ?

- Just promise.

- I promise I won't talk. I'm listening.

Wade took a deep breath. He didn't know how to start but it was the right time.

- First, there's something I didn't tell you. Do you remember the letter my father left me? Zoe nodded. There was a part about you. I didn't know how but the old man knew we find a way back to each other.

- He always was our biggest fan. Zoe said smiling and Wade frowned. Right, I don't talk.

- In this letter, he wrote me that he left me jars full of money. In one there was something for you, something I suppose to give you in the right time. The past few weeks, I thought about it, how to do it. I wanted to be perfect. I have to be sure we are ready for this. I know I am. Tonight, I realized there's no perfect time because being with you is perfect every single day, even when you're yelling at me. You made my life better. If you never came to town I would probably the same jerk I was. I can't thank you enough. This is why I will kept my life trying, if you want to. Wade sighed and came out a little ring from his pocket. I'm not good in this kind of stuff, you know it. If I planned this it would probably sucked. It's better this way. Something happen between us because we don't plan it. So, Zoe Hart will you make me the luckiest man in the world by being my wife ? Forever, together.

- You didn't really plan this ?

- No.

- Wow, AB was right.

- About what ?

- Us. We are destiny. She said smiling.

- So, will you …

- Yes. Yes, I will.

- Are you sure ?

- Yes, idiot.

She proposed her left hand and he put on the ring on her ring finger. He took her hands in his and they looked at each other intensely, then kissed. When they woke up this morning they knew their day together will be amazing but they didn't know they will fall asleep happier and more in love they were before.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Zoe woke up with a big smile on her face. She never fell asleep so happy, in the man of her life's arms. She opened her eyes. She was in her carriage house, in her bed. She turned her head and no sign of Wade. Did she dream about last night ?

- Wade ? Are you here ? She asked.

- Hi beautiful. He answered coming out from the bathroom.

- Why are we in my house?

- In the middle of the night, the owner came to find us. He towed us. You slept so peacefully, I didn't want to wake up you so I carried you to the car and to your bed. You're a big sleeper, you know that.

- Did you really propose me last night ?

- Do you regret it ?

- No, I don't. I'm so happy you did. When I woke up I thought I dreamed about it. I love you. She said wrapping her hands around his neck and kissed him.

- I love you.

- You know what people usually do after they get engaged. She said smiling and with sexy eyes.

- I have an idea but you are the smart one, you're gonna tell me. He said kissing her in her neck.

- You already guessed.

They started to kiss sweetly and became more passionately. And then the alarm clock rang.

- I hate this thing. She said annoying.

He laughed and got out the bed

- Let's go.

- Can we just stay here ?

- And the Breelands will kill us. He said.

She sighed.

- Brick won't care.

- Not Lemon.

- I want to celebrate before everyone in town knows about us.

- Me too, but it's Bluebell, you can't hide anything here.

- What if we wouldn't tell anyone.

- What ?

- We take a couple days for us, to celebrate. No one won't know if we act like nothing has change, except Lavon, we have to tell me.

- We can't tell Lavon.

- Why not ? He is our best friend.

- Because if we tell him, he will tell AB because they don't hide anything from each other, and she will tell Lemon.

- And the whole town will know.

- Yes, also Lemon will kill me because I don't tell her.

- This isn't one of her business.

- She is my partner and kind of my sister. When you were in New York, she was there for me. This is why I want you to try to get along with her.

- She hates me and she is not my favorite person either.

- I know but try, please. I'll ask her too. He begged.

- I'll do it for you. Zoe said sighing. She kissed him and she got out of the bed. What about the ring ? I don't want to take it off.

- Put it on a chain and wear some clothes which could hide it. Plus, it will close to your heart. He said kissing her forehead. Let's dress, lady. We gotta a lot to do and I'm hungry.

When they got themselves ready, they walked to the main house, hand to hand.

- Hi Lavon. Zoe said in a good mood.

- Morning guys.

- AB is not here. Wade observed.

- No, she slept in Lemon's. She distracted her to call you all night.

- Remind me to thank her for that.

- AB loves girls night, don't worry. And I want to talk to both of you alone.

- What is it ? Zoe asked.

- Wade, would you move your stuff to Zoe's, please ?

- Excuse me ? Wade responded surprised.

- When do you plan to make it official ?

- Official ? Zoe said confused.

- You're, guys, living together.

- We're not living together. Zoe said.

- Yes you are. Since when did you sleep in your house, Wade ?

- I don't really know but a while. Why do you want to kick me out ? Wade answered

- I need your house.

- For what ?

- This is my business. I am your landlord. Lavon Hayes won't answer your questions. I leave you a couples days to talk between you two. For your information, the whole town ask for it. Lavon explained.

- What about you, Lavon ? Wade asked trying to change the subject.

- Me ? Lavon asked confused.

- You and Annabeth are together for almost two years and you didn't make a move to evolve. Zoe said.

- She's living to the plantation. Lavon argued

- When you were with Ruby, you were ready to marry her after a couple months. What's the problem ? Zoe said.

- There's no problem. Lavon lied.

Zoe and Wade looked at him suspicious.

- Are you scared ? Zoe asked.

- Is it about Lemon ? Wade added.

- Good question. She nodded.

- Lemon ? Lavon asked confused.

- Maybe you still have feelings for her. Wade supposed.

- Maybe you think Lemon has still feeling for you and you wait for her to find someone else. Zoe added amused.

- Maybe because AB is her best friend and you don't want Lemon as the maid of honor. Wade joked.

- Maybe you always thought you will end up with Lemon and it's hard for you to realize that AB is the one for you.

- It was your problem, Zoe, not mine.. Can you please stop with your stupid suppositions ? Lavon said annoying by the questions of his friends. The couple was ready to burst to laugh.

- What's the problem, then ?

- She's divorced. She's already through this. Maybe she doesn't want to do it again.

- You never talk with her about it.

- No, I try to avoid it.

- Ruby was divorced too.

- It was a stupid impulsive decision. I wanted to do it because she was about to leave.

- You're scared. It's so cute. Zoe said touched.

- What if she'd say no.

- There is no reason she would say no.

- Zoe is right, buddy. AB loves you.

- I'll think about it. I have to go. I'll see guys later.

Then he left the house.

- He's gonna do it.

- I know. I'm so happy for them and us. Zoe said and kissed Wade. Are you gonna move in with me ?

- Is it what you want ?

- Yes. Lavon's right. It's like we're already living together.

- Let's do it, then. He finished kissing her.

Wade arrived to the Rammer Jammer with a big smile on his face. Recently, everything turned like he wanted.

- Hi everyone. What a nice day. Lemon, had you a fun night with AB ?

- It was fine, thanks. Did you enjoy your day off ?

- It was perfect. You should take one to relax a little bit. He said smiling.

- What is that smile, Kinsella ?

- I'm happy, that's all.

Lemon sighed.

- I presume everything is amazing with Zoe Hart.

- It is. Can you please stop calling her by her full name and try to get along with her ?

- She ruined my life.

- It was a long time ago. You forgave George for leaving you at the altar. And your life turned maybe like you excepted but even better. You own a bar with me. You're independent now. We became friends again. Even more, you're like my sister and I'm glad I can count on you no matter what. I know you try to protect me by ruining my dates with Zoe. But we're happy and we're going to stay together. She's not about to leave. She is ready to make peace with you. The question is can you do it ? Wade said with a puppy face.

- I'll try for you. Lemon answered.

- First thing you have in common you will try for me. Thank you. He said kissing her on the cheek.

- I invite her to have dinner with me tonight.

- Not tonight.

- Why ? She asked surprised.

- Your father is probably gonna ask her to work late. He lied.

- What about tomorrow ? She asked.

- I don't know her schedule. Call her. He said waking behind the bar.

Lemon arrived to the practice. I was about to ask Zoe to have dinner with her. A lot of people learnt to like her, even her father.

- Lemonade, why are you here ? Are you sick ? Brick asked.

- I'm fine, daddy. I'm here to talk to Zoe Hart. Is she here ?

- She is with a patient. Why do you to see her ?

- For Wade. He asked me to get along with her. I promised I'll try.

- Alright. I'm proud of you. I know it's hard for you. He hugged her and Zoe came out with her patient.

- Take care of you, Wanda. I'll see you tomorrow with the results.

- Thanks you. Bye Doctor Hart. Wanda said walking to the door.

- Bye. Zoe said waving to Wanda. Lemon ! I think your father is around.

- I'm here for you.

- Me ? Zoe asked confused.

- This is about Wade and his crazy idea of us getting along. This is why I ask you to have dinner with me, tomorrow night.

- I told him I will try so yes, I accept. I have a favor, can you stop to call him and you know he is with me ?

- I will if you stop texting him when he's working.

- What ? This is what you do when you're relationship.

- It distracts him. I get it, you're boring between two patients. It needs to stop, now.

- We don't have to sign a contract, don't we ?

- No, for now. I waited for you, tomorrow in my house, 8 p.m. Have a nice day Doctor Hart. She said walking to the door.

- Call me Zoe.

- Goodbye. Zoe. She said turning around.

- Bye Lemon.

Zoe came to her house and found Wade waiting for her. He made her dinner and lighted some candles.

- Hi. She said kissing him. I missed you. I did an amazing job in our house.

- It's a little weird to say it's our house.

- You don't like it.

- I love it. He kissed her.

- Good answer. I hope the dinner can wait because we're gonna finish what we started this morning.

- I have no objections. He said carrying her to the bed.

The next morning, when opened her eyes, Zoe realized she was the first to wake up. It didn't happen often, Wade was a morning person and she wasn't. She started to kiss on the neck and moved to his cheeks and to his mouth.

- Good morning. Zoe said.

- Morning you too sunshine. He said half-sleeping.

- The sun is coming out. Open your eyes.

- Are you okay ?

- I'm fine. I spent the last two most amazing days in my life and I hope it's gonna stay that way.

- I remind you that you eat with Lemon Breeland tonight.

- I don't want to think of this right now. She sighed. Can we tell Lavon about us ? She begged.

- We can wait until tomorrow.

- Why ? She asked.

- I want to know that everything is better with Lemon.

- It's important for you, isn't it ? The fact that I get along with her.

- Don't push too hard on yourself, okay. He said sweetly. She nodded and smiled.

- I promise you I'll try. I don't say I will succeed.

- I appreciate. He said before moved closer to kiss her.

Zoe had a calm and good day at work. She decided to come home earlier. Brick was fine with it because she was about to eat with his daughter. She was going to have dinner with Lemon Breeland. The last she tried, Lemon was about to marry George and she was in love with him. It felt like eternity. She chose to wear a classic black dress with a blue jacket and blue high heels. Lemon always criticize her fashion sense but she wouldn't wear a flowered dress for her.

She sighed and knocked to the door.

- Doct … Zoe. Lemon said inviting Zoe to come in.

- Lemon.

- How was your day ?

- Great. Yours ? I didn't get the chance to see Wade or talk to him.

- Fine. Come and sit down on the couch, I bring some wine.

- You're gonna need it. Zoe joked.

Lemon nodded and sighed to Zoe's sarcasm. There was an awkward silence which neither of them wanted to break.

- I remember the last time you invited me, it was when you thought I wanted to steal George from you. Zoe finally said.

- It was the truth. Lemon argued drinking her wine.

- I admit now it was kind of the truth.

- Look at us. We fought for George Tucker and we made peace for Wade Kinsella.

They both laughed.

- Yeah who knew ? Zoe said.

- Wade, the most immature man I've ever met. The guy who's joking all the time even for the important things.

- He's driving me crazy when he does that. Sometimes, I'm scared to tell him some stuffs fearing that he might not be serious. Zoe paused and sighed. Lemon, I'm glad he has you in his life. I want to thank you for when I was in New York and before, after our break up. People sort of let him down when they heard he cheated on me, but not you.

- I through this. I couldn't judge him. I'm happy you forgave him. It's hard for me to admit it but he was devastated without you. I was with him when he realized how much he loved you and when he decided to run after you. I thought it was hopeless but he found you. I never saw him like that.

They both smiled.

- I can't believe Wade was right. We can get along. I'm not saying we can be friends but we don't have to hate each other.

- You're right. Lemon said nodding.

- I heard you're a good cook. What are we eating ?

- I made sushis. You, New Yorkers eat them a lot and I never taste raw fish. I figured it was about time.

- I appreciate the gesture. Zoe said with a smile. Can I ask you a question about Lavon ?

- Lavon ? Lemon asked surprised. Sure, what is it ?

- Do you still have feelings for him ?

- No, I don't.

- Because the last time talked about it you did.

- It's over. He is with Annabeth, my best friend. It was hard at the beginning but I moved on. I dated other gentlemen and they weren't not for me but I know there is somewhere a guy for me. Why are you asking me this ?

- They are together for two years and they don't evolve for a while.

- If you talk about marriage, AB is waiting for it.

- I know, Lavon is ready too but I don't know why he's still doing nothing.

- You thought it was because of me.

- I think he's scared.

- I'll talked to him. Can you move to the table, we're gonna start to eat.

- Alright. Zoe said standing up and walked to the dinning room.

The dinner passed pretty great. Zoe and Lemon talked about everything and nothing.

- Thanks again Lemon for the meal. It was delicious. I always tell Wade you should propose other than fried food at the Rammer Jammer.

- I'll think about it.

They walked to the door.

- Lemon, Lavon was supposed to be the first to know and Wade is probably going to yell at me but you are family to him. Zoe paused and sighed. Wade and I are … engaged.

- When did this happen ? Lemon asked surprised

- Two nights ago. He proposed me during our anniversary. Zoe explained with a big smile.

- Great. I'm happy for you. Congrats.

- Thanks, for everything.

- You're welcome. Bye Zoe. Lemon said opening the door.

- Goodnight Lemon.

Zoe came home and Wade found on the closet tiding his stuff.

- Hi doc, You're back.. I guess Lemon didn't kill you.

- The dinner was great.

- Is Lemon still alive ? Wade joked.

- She is fine. She paused. Don't be mad at me. She begged.

- What did you do ? He asked annoying.

- I told her about us.

- About us ?

- I told her that we're engaged. She admited.

- You did what ! He screamed.

- I'm sorry. I know we said we will wait for tomorrow. But Lemon was very pleasant tonight and you said she was like your sister. Family have to be the first to know. So I tell her. Zoe explained.

Wade sighed and got closer to her.

- You're amazing. You know that. He said taking her face in his hand and kissed her.

- I see you're saddling down.

- I moved a couple things.

- Can you finish tomorrow ?

- Don't ask me twice. He concluded.

The next morning, in the kitchen of the main house, Lavon and Annabeth were sitting in the island. They heard the other couple came in.

- Good morning. Zoe said.

- Morning Big Z. You're in a good mood.

- We have an amazing news.

- Oh my god. You decided to life together officially. Annabeth tried to guess.

- Yes, but it's bigger than that. We are getting married. Zoe announced.

- Are you serious ? Lavon asked shocked, Zoe nodded.

- When did you propose ? Annabeth added.

- Three days ago. Zoe answered.

- And you're saying it just now ! Lavon screamed.

- We need a little time to enjoy it.

- I didn't want to know that. Lavon said with disgust.

- I'm so happy for you. Annabeth said hugging them.

- Congratulations !

- Zoe, I heard you ate with Lemon last night. How did it go ?

- It was fine. I'm not saying we're besties but it's better between us.

- Come with me and tell everything about his proposal and Lemon. Annabeth said taking Zoe by the hand.

- Alright. I see you later. Zoe said kissing Wade.

- Are you okay ? You don't say a word. Lavon said after the girls left the room.

- It's hard with Zoe. Since she got up this morning, she can't stop talking. She is excited.

- I guess that what weeding do to women.

- Yeah. Wade nodded.

- Why did you tell me you planed to ask her ?

- I didn't plan anything. It was an idea in the back of my mind. I thought about it the last few weeks and Earl left me my mum's ring. I didn't want her to find it so I always had on my pocket. The night of our anniversary, we were on that boat, she was yelling at me and I knew in that moment I was ready. I couldn't imagine everything even I wanted to. It was prefect and she was here, so I asked her and she said yes. He explained.

- I'm proud of you, I can tell something is bothering you.

- Last night, when Zoe had dinner with Lemon, I moved some stuff to the carriage house and I found a letter from her chief in New York. He ask her to come back.

- Did you talk to her ?

- No, I'm afraid what her answer could be.

- Talk to her.

- I will. I have to go. I'll see you later. Wade said leaving the room.

Wade was moving his things to the carriage house when he heard Zoe came home.

- Hi, baby. He said kissing her.

- Hi ! Today was amazing. Everyone came to me to congratulate me. Did people come to see you ? AB an d I started to make lists for the wedding …

- Zoe, stop please. He interrupted her. We need to talk.

- You don't want to marry me anymore. She said scared.

- What ? No. Don't think about that ever again ! Why did you think I don't want to marry you ?

- Because you said "He need to talk" and everyone knows it means something is wrong.

- Calm down and come sit down with me.

- You sound serious. What's going on ? She said sitting down on the bed next to him.

He sighed.

- Yesterday, I found your letter from your old chief. It say he wants you back.

- I'm sorry I didn't tell about it, if this is why you're upset. I called him and I said I wouldn't come back to New York. My life is here now. She explained.

- Zoe, I know. We already talk about it. I wanna know if you miss it, be a surgeon.

- I like being a GP.

- You're not answering. Do you miss it ?

Zoe sighed.

- Sometimes yes. But I love my life here. When I was in New York I missed everything : you, Lavon, my practice …

- I know. He interrupted her again. Look, I promised myself I'll try to give you everything you want. If you miss it we'll find a way.

- I can't apply in Mobile. It's too far away from here. It's not good for the emergencies.

- We'll find somewhere else.

- I don't want to be away from you.

- You won't.

- What are you trying to say ? She asked confused.

- I'll come with you.

- Wade, no. Your whole life is here. This is your home. You always lived here.

- My home is with you.

She looked at him in the eyes, touched by what he said.

- What about the Rammer Jammer ?

- I'll sell my parts to Lemon.

- And next ?

- I'll build the bar I wanted with this money I'll make and the one Earl left me.

- It seems you plan everything. She nodded.

- I won't force you. If it's something you want, we can do it.

She sighed, thinking the sacrifice the man she loved was about to make.

- We don't have to live in a big city, and we can stay in the south. You won't be rootless.

- It's your choice.

- I love you, Wade.

- I love you too. He said, knowing he shouldn't unpack all his things.

They kissed and she sighed again.

- Give me a map. We're gonna find the perfect place for us.

A month later, Zoe and Wade decided it was about time to announced their plans to their friends. They summoned Lavon, Annabeth, Lemon and George to Lavon's kitchen. Everyone wondered why the couple wanted to talk to them, except George. He already knew. He helped them for the papers, the move, all the changes for their life …

- Do anyone know what this all about ? Lemon asked annoyed.

- They acted weird for a few weeks. Annabeth added.

- They seem distracted. Lavon nodded.

They all nodded by the head. Zoe and Wade came in et felt all the looks on them.

- Hi everyone. Zoe said. Thanks for coming. She sighed. You are our closest persons and Wade and I have important news to announce. We love our life here but you're gonna move out from BlueBell.

- WHAT ? They all said, shocked.

- I found a place as a surgeon in Wilmington. We're gonna live there.

- Wilmington, in North Carolina. Lavon said.

- Yes.

- What about our business, Wade ? Lemon asked.

- I sell you my parts if you want them, or I'll find someone else to buy them.

- Are you serious ? She continued.

- We talked a lot about it. We planned. George helped us. Thank you for keeping the secret. I know it wasn't easy. Wade explained.

- No problem. George nodded.

- What about the wedding ? Annabeth asked.

- We are getting married in Bluebell. This is where our love was born. This is where we're gonna celebrate it. We will miss you and BlueBell. But we need this. It's good for us, I swear. Zoe added.

- It sounds you already made your decisions. Lavon said sadly.

- We will come back as soon as we can. And if we're not happy there, we'll come back home, we promise.

- When are you leaving ? Annabeth asked.

- In a couple of weeks.

- BlueBell will miss Zade.

- Please, Lavon, don't call us like that. Wade complained.

They all laughed and hugged each other.

It was the big departure for Zoe and Wade. The last two weeks passed too fast. They said goodbye to everyone on town. It has been for both of them. They loved BlueBell for different reasons.

Wade always lived here. He thought he will die here but it was before Zoe, the love of his life. Her job was a big part of her life , he knew it and she needed to leave, he had to do it with her.

Zoe leant to love BlueBell. All her life, she surrounded by people who didn't care about her, even her mother who criticized her all the time and her father who wasn't around. Life in New York was easy but she missed something. She found it in BlueBell.

- Ready doc ? Wade said.

- Yes. You know I never thought I could miss this place. She said coming in the car.

- We can stay if you want. He suggested.

- No, you were right. I do miss being a surgeon. What I would miss the most in BlueBell is coming with me. So, I will be happy. She nodded.

- Let's go. He said as he started the car.

- Wade, thank you for being with me, loving me, doing this with me. She said taking his hand. I love you. Don't ever forget that.

- I won't. They smiled at each other and kissed. I love you.

The car started. Zoe watched the landscape pass before her eyes, thinking about her last years in BlueBell. She smiled. She was happy there. She met people she couldn't ever forget and she found Wade. She will never gonna leave him and she knew he will stay with her until the end. A new chapter of her life was about to open and she and Wade was ready for it.


End file.
